Ginga Densetsu Galaxy
by xXeternaldarkXx
Summary: The stroy of tje best ohu soldjer and son of Weed!
1. Chapter Won Berth Of A Lejend

_(tis is my first story b nice no rood comment plz)_

"Waek up Ryuga the puppys r cuming" said Honoka hapdily. "We r goin 2 be pairants!"

Ryga waked up and locked at Honokia "Yay imn so hapy that im bee a fther!" He said.

Honoka then had pain in heer stomack "push hard Honako!" Said Ryaga.

Honkoa started moning and than for pupys came out. Al the puppys locked liek Honoka andd Ryuga except 1. He was purpl and had red eys and marcing of a lihhtning bolt and a star on hiss sholder. "Gasp." Gasped Ryuga. "he very beautifull I luv him!"

"His nam is Galaxy since he must hhave ben sent frum the places aboce" Said Honxka

"that is a wondarfuill namw." Said Ryugs smileing.

"oak I hav a comfision" Said Honoka "Galaxy is also Weeds an Sirius son but alsi ours he has for parens"

 _(plz reveiw I wrked hard on this)_


	2. Chapter Too The Tradgy

_(yay new chaper!)_

Galaxy grewed up to be storng. He was a great fihgter! "mom he said "Lock wat I cot! It's a uge bor!" Honoka was very prod of him and liked his head "vry god!"

But then, a misterus dog cumed out and tryed 2 steel the bor! Honoika tryed to tak back the bor but teh evil dug killed her! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!111! Yelled Galaxy

Than a evul bare cumed and kill Ryuga and the udder puppys to! the bare and dog laffed at Galaxy and then the bare gived him three scars on hes face and said "nao well kill yo!1!" Galaxy then usedd the Batoogo on the evil bare and dog and killed them wit won shot

Galaxy crywed at the lus of his parants and sibings "Y DID THIS HAPIN?!1!" He cried

 _(plz review or dye lol jk but revirw plz kthx)_


	3. Chapter Tree The Nijna Dog

_(omg sry for not posting for a wile I wus bizy wit stuff)_

"OMG did I did tat?!1" Said Galaxy.

A dog cummed out frum the bushes "Yes" He Said. "Yo did the Zezu Terno Battooga!" Who r u?" Asked Galaxy. "im Tesshin" Said the dog.

"Im friern of ur othster ftahers" OMG I haf three fathres?!11" Said Galexy. "yes yo do"Teshsin said."nao ill tak yo to Ohu to met them wat is ur namer?"

"My nam is Galaxy" Said Galaxy.

 _(thz fer the nice reviwes guys!)_


	4. Chaper For Teh Metin

_(new chaptr guysss!)_

Teshhin bringed Galaxy to Ohu and then intropduced him to the dogs their like his unlcles Orion and Rigel and his grandsgtaher Gin and other dogs lik Kyoshiro and Bon and GB and Smith and Jerome and John and Akame and Ben and Cross and so meny uthers.

Then Teshin introduced Galaxy to his fathers, Sirius and Weed. They were father and son and booth had pretty mats named Koyuki and Rainy but Honoka was super sexy so tey mat wit her to whil she wus pragnent an mad Galexy hav three faters.

"OMG im so happy to finly met yo, fathers!" Said Galaxy exited to met his other fathrs.

"Were hapy to met yo to." Said Weed.

"Yeah." Said Sirius. "Were so happy to haf a son speshul lik yu."

Galaxy smiled wit so muts happiness tat he startd jumpin wit joy.

But then, Hougen and Kaibutsu came and attaked!11! Hougen tryed to attack Galaxy but Smith jupmed in teh way an was kiled! "NOOOOOOOO!11! yelwed Galaxy "SMIHT-SAN!1111!"

Galaxy was angirly! "HOOGAN! I WIL KIL YO NO!"

He did the Battouga on Hougen but Hogan dogged and Galaxy attaked Kaibusu insted. He kilded Kaibttsu instanfy.

Gin, Weed and Sirius wer amozed. "U kilded Kaibutsu and masterd the Battouoga! You ar teh moszt speshil an powrefull dogg ever!" They said at ones.

Galaxy wus so happi tat he didnt notice that Hougen was ranning awai wiht Genba!

 _(cilgf hanger! wut will happen nexts?! review plz!)_


	5. Chpsater Five Tze Pertty Girl

Oh no tyier getin away!" Yeled Gallaxy. :"I haf too stip tgrm!"

Galaxy raned atrfe Hogun abd kilded him with the Battifgol

Genbs wus angryt U KILED MY BORTHER I WIL KILL U NES TEWM!1!" Ghe yelled angrey and rujned off.

"ur so brav and kawaii Galexy!" Said a pretty pink and withe dog. she was teg samre age as Gaklaxy and he tot she was prity "Tanhks. He Said "ur vry prety and nuxc"

'my nane us Flower" shed said."wil u ber my mat?" "Sur!" Saud Galaxy joyily.

 _(OMG SO CYTE RITE? reiviwe fur the nedst chtar)_


	6. Chaprer Six Galaxy's Cjoce

_(OMG GO AWAI FLSAMER!1! I BET UR JUS JELLOS SINMC U CANT RIGHT A STOROY AS GOD AS THISG!1!)_

So thejn Galaxy and Flower kised ang wer gsappy. "I love u Flower Said Galexy. "I lover u tio Galaxy-sinpi" Said Flower.

Juts ten GB fcame up "OMG Galaxy-kin I lohre u!" He Said.

"GB-san soryb ut I alredy hav a mat" Said Galaxy.

"Buyt o lobr u said GB.

Galaxy hed to adnit tgat GB was relay sexsy but, so wss Floer and shew as his mat

Then Smith and John and Jerome cme up to Galaxy to

"Galext-ssma be my mat instead!" Said Smith.

"No me!" Said John

"No pik me im betur theewn them!" Said Jerome.

"Galaxy, who wil u chose as ur mat?" Asjed Flower.


	7. Chapter Srven Hrfd Defgion

_(OMG sorry forw noit being on fpr a wile I wus on a trop to the beech wityh my fren)_

Galazy said "um…" he was so confudes he did nt now how ton anser

Tey were all so sext and nince an uit wus so hard

"!" Galaxy hyeled the prusere was to mych

He ranned and runned howingg sadfly as ters runend diown his bea6tifl ourple abd pink checks

"irs to mufcj! He said "yow am I supoed to pik?/"


	8. Chapter Ate Galexys Potnblm

_(I SAIED GO AWAU FLMAER!1! IF U DONR LIK THEW STORI TEN DOINT READ IT!1!1)_

Galaxy wus so de3presed he didnt no wat to di.

"I dont no whst tp do its so hard!" Yeloed Galaxy. Juts tthen he herd a sound fromn thre bushes. "is sopmedy there? Asked G;laxy.

"its jursy meh" Said Mel. "wuts thev comuytion?"

"wellm evyone wans to dsat me and I cant chose!" Glaxy said.

"y not pik me instd?" Mel said

"WHAT" galaxy shitted in supise. "NO NO NO I DON NED MOR CHOECS!1!"

Galaxy rined awayt again. "i cany chose he though. "its to mucf…"

 _(NO MOTE FLWAMES!12!1!)_


	9. Chaptter Nein Galaxys Decidton

_(GO AWAU FLAMET!1! GALAXY DOS NUT NEDF TO GO ETO TGE VET! HE IS PURFICK UR J*US JELUS!11)_

"Why cunt I dediude?" Galxy cryrd he didn't no wat to do.,

Juts then Riki's gost poped out.

"u wil no son enogh. U have a coragus hear, Galexy. us it to find out who ur tru love ist" He said.

Galaxy thot ling and herd. Then he finley decidd. "Flower!"

He rantyed of bahk to Gajui to tell her.

 _(U FLAMERS R SOF MEEN!1! STOIPO ITV ANB GO AWAY!1!1!)_


	10. Cahpeter Ten Nwe Ohu Leder

_(I SIAD GO AWAY FLAMSR!1! THE TIMLIN IAS PERFUCK AND SO ISZ HE! UR ALL JMEAN BULLYS!1!)_

Galaxy ranned bak to Gajuo as fast az he ciuld "Flower" He said. "I chouse ui as my mat!"

"yay" She sayd her eys were sparkling kawaiily.

Galexy and Flowr mad out fir an our whil all teh othger dogs smild happily.

Teyh lovd Galxy to but they new that it ws his choic on ho he piked

Sud3ensy, there was sn explozhon!

In the meddle wus….AKAKABUTO!1!

"GASP" Gasped everyone. "RAN FOR UR LIVES!1! ITS AKABOOTY!1!

Galkaxy was nt afraid "ZETZY TENRU BATTOOGU!11!" He yeled.

Galaxy kiled Akabuto in oen hit. Evryon was amazd "Galaxy your an hero! They said hawpily.

Gun, Wed, and Sirus went ovre to Galazy "Your much beters ledder tahn us. Galaxy it is tim for u to becum the next Ouh leadsr!"

"Reely?" Galaxy twinkled.

"Yas, relay"

Galaxy hoeld and evyione bowed to him.

"Im the leder. Wow!" Galexy thot.

 _(I DELKTED AL THR BULY FLAMS!1 DONY CUM BACJ!11!)_


End file.
